Je T'aime
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: When Chris finds himself in Paris promoting his own movie, he's greeted by a very sweet surprise. An irrational fear of losing love may just turn into le meilleur moment de sa vie (the best moment of his life). Crisscolfer. One shot. Review please :) All the French I used came from Google Translate.


**A/N: Just a short and sweet CC fic. It's also my first time writing CrissColfer so don't be too hard on me. (I've actually already posted this on TUMBLR but I wanted to post it here to keep it in my archive of fics. There is one more I'll be posting as well.) **

"Parisians know how to relax." Chris finished hash tagging his Instagram post before stuffing his phone in his pocket. He was standing on top of a random building that he'd asked to use for a picture and now he wasn't quite sure how well he'd thought this through.

He didn't know how to get down.

He looked around, just standing with his hands on his hips and enjoying the view of Paris. He didn't necessarily want anyone to _know_ he was stuck. He could figure out how to get down, right?

"I could climb down the ivy on the side of the building," he said under his breath, brainstorming. Getting up was easy since someone had agreed to lift him up, but now he wasn't sure what to do.

"Need some help up there, Colfer?" said a familiar voice, causing Chris to turn around in shock. "I had a free weekend so I figured I'd come see my favorite movie star for the day."

"Darren?" Chris gasped in surprise, a grin spreading across his face. Suddenly he wondered if making the fifteen foot jump from the top of the stone building was worth it.

"Let me help you down," Darren laughed. "Then we can talk." Chris nodded, still smiling in pleasant surprise. He followed Darren's instructions and inched himself off of the building until he was hanging over the edge by his hands.

"Darren, I'm pretty certain I'm going to fall," he said nervously.

"I'll catch you if you do," Darren chuckled again, smiling up at him. Chris swallowed before letting go of the ledge and gasping when he fell unceremoniously into Darren's waiting arms. "Hi, you."

"Hi," Chris grinned. "So what are you doing here?" he asked as Darren set him down on his own two feet.

"Well, technical difficulties over the weekend can sometimes be for the best. The stage equipment was being weird so I was told to spend the weekend practicing. But this seemed like a better use of my time; seeing you." Chris blushed in spite of himself, suddenly very aware that Darren was holding his hand.

"I'm glad you thought of me," he told him, squeezing his hand. "But I wonder how many people around here will recognize us. Isn't Mia still supposed to be your—"

"I've got it covered," Darren assured him.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's head over to my hotel and I'll show you."

"Okay."

…..

When they got back to Darren's hotel that he'd booked for the weekend, Chris waited patiently as Darren unlocked the door and opened the door. Chris smiled and stepped inside, making himself comfortable sitting on the edge of the messy bed.

"We…" Darren began, digging in his suitcase, "are going incognito." He pulled out two outfits, two pairs of sunglasses, a baseball cap, and a beanie hat.

Chris laughed out loud. "You're ridiculous."

"No, I'm a genius," Darren corrected, grinning.

"So…" Chris cleared his throat. "We're still keeping this—_us_—private?" Darren looked at him sadly, putting the clothes on the bed before sitting down beside Chris.

"I thought you were okay with it until the press cools down from our last slip up…"

"I am," Chris promised too quickly. "It's just… hard, you know?"

"I don't want you to get hurt… I know we have a lot of people who will support us, but you saw what that article said. They're already suspicious and making assumptions about you that aren't true…"

"I don't care what anyone says," Chris shook his head, biting his lip when Darren squeezed his hand. "I just want to be with you. Don't you want that? Don't you want people to know that I'm yours and you're mine?" Chris looked him in the eyes, hating how clingy and sad he suddenly sounded. He knew it was a bad idea, but he let his mind run wild. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?" Darren asked incredulously, still keeping his voice gentle for Chris' sake. "Chris, that's not even… I don't… Of course I want to be with you. You have me, don't you? I'm here, with you, not with Mia."

"But everyone _thinks_ you're with Mia because you've never denied it. I don't… It's not _fair_ that I can't even walk down the street holding my boyfriend's hand."

"Chris, I love you," he blurted out. "I…"

"You love me..?" Chris asked, taken aback.

"I do," Darren nodded. "I love you, okay? And… if you want to do this and you think we can do this, I'm right here with you. Forever and always, right?"

Chris broke out into a grin, tackling Darren in a hug and kissing him hard. When they broke the kiss, they were both grinning. "Forever and always."

"Let's do this."

...

Later that night they were lying down on Darren's hotel mattress, close to falling asleep, completely content to just be around each other. Chris was nearly sleeping when Darren whispered in his ear, "Je t'aime, Chris Colfer."

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
